


all i've ever wanted was (love)

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lucy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Omega Alex, Power Dynamics, short love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Alex doesn't want nor does sheneeda mate to survive. Who cares what biology dictates? Too bad biology can't stop love from happening.





	1. she's our SO

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this fic for like over a year....and at first it was because i struggle writing abo dynamics but like...then i made up most of my own rules so that's that i wish there were more fics to work off of but i havent read in like a long ass time to get ideas so ive just been pounding away at this 
> 
> i put power dynamic as one of the tags because there's a lot of implications between their developing relationship in this story that are going to impact how they get together and obviously what alex wants and what lucy is are basically the main conflict so hopefully it isnt dramatic af but i wanted to write their relationship different from what i usually write (rivals to friends to lovers) and put them at a place where they can both admire and respect each other
> 
> i know! me explaining this must sound so boring but eh, im hoping by posting i can get some real kick in the ass to finish this thing

Alex abruptly stops her motorcycle in the bay and barely turns it off before hopping off. She rips off her helmet, feeling the refreshing cool bunker air against her sweaty forehead. 

Her heart is racing at a hundred miles per hour and her body is shaking with excitement. The excitement is usually the thrill that comes with a great training morning, a great collar, a great scientific breakthrough, or just something-- _anything_ great.

Today, her body races and thrums against her will. 

The suppressant hasn’t kicked in yet and it needs to do so quickly. 

It’s her first day of field training and she’s already late because she could feel her heat coming on. Then there was a mix up at the pharmacy. 

She makes her way to the locker room, throwing on her tactical uniform on as quickly as she can. Thank god no one is there to notice her as she changes. That would probably cause more delays and probably a trip to the medic bay. 

It helps that by the time she leaves the locker room, she’s feeling like herself again. Well, she’s felt like herself but now without the hormones controlling her body and telling her things she doesn’t need. 

There’s no hiding the fact that she’s late. The Alpha Tactical Team is standing before the communications platform with someone she’s never met in the middle of a speech. 

“Many of you may know my father and his relationship with the DEO. However, I can assure you that this is not the case.” 

Alex slips her way into the team and finds Vasquez, hair perfectly parted to the side, standing at attention. 

She notices Alex’s presence and gives her a concerned smile. It takes a moment but her nose twitches much to Alex’s dismay. “Are you okay?” she leans over as furtively as she can to ask. 

Alex tugs at the collar of her neck. “I’m fine,” she grits, hoping her pheromones would have already dispersed. At least it’s only Vasquez that notices because omegas were sensitive to each other’s scents regardless of suppressants.

Alex looks at the woman giving her speech. Her brown hair is tied up into an immaculate bun and her skin is smooth and almost caramel under the natural light. While she’s almost a foot shorter than Director J’onzz, she stands tall and strong in her tactical uniform that’s been decorated differently. Her sleeves are marked with thick golden bands to show her rank. 

“I believe in the mission of the DEO. I believe in what it stands for. And I believe that we can do great things here. While we have Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter at our disposal, I want to remind you all that we are also champions of Earth.”

“Who is _that_?” Alex can’t help but ask.

“She’s our new SO, Major Lucy Lane.” 

Alex raises her eyebrows. Vasquez nods in agreement. It was always a pleasure to see a woman take the lead in teams. So far Alex, Vasquez, and Leslie were the only three women out of 12 on the first Alpha team at the DEO. 

“As the Alpha Tactical Team, we are the first team expected out on the front lines. I will be here to train you, guide you, and educate you so that you are ready for the field in every way. If you find my methods questionable or unreasonable, I suggest you confer with me prior to bothering our director. Trust me, my bark is far nicer than my bite.” 

J’onn suppresses a small laugh at this to Alex’s surprise. There are also a few scattered, quiet laughs. 

“Thank you, Major Lane,” J’onn says, directing the conversation once more. 

While he informs the team of their itinerary for the day, Lucy stands beside him, eyes scanning the team. 

Lucy’s eyes meet Alex’s. Alex feels like a deer in headlights as Lucy keeps eye contact with her. Lucy quirks an eyebrow at Alex and she stares with a bit more curiosity. She’s assessing Alex and her nose twitches. 

Alex swallows. Her thoughts suddenly become cloudy and her body vibrates against her will. 

_Alpha_. The scent floods her senses. 

Alex rubs her nose as furtively as she can, trying to distract herself from the strong scent that she’s been craving for in the last couple of hours. The suppressants had already kicked in, she was sure of it. 

\----------------------------

Alex could handle this day. It was only the first day of field training and it mainly consisted of assessments. Apparently at the request of their new SO. On any other day Alex wouldn’t mind it, but today was not her day because during sparring two of her teammates managed to get the drop on her. 

She was distracted. 

It was all Major Lane’s fault and it wasn’t like she had total control today. Her presence is stronger than most of the alphas she’s run into. Half of her team are alphas. Save for her and Vasquez, the rest are betas with bad ass reputations. 

Alex enters the office carefully after Vasquez comes out. It’s supposed to be an easy Q&A according to Vasquez, but Alex isn’t sure. 

Lucy has been giving her strange looks all day. There has to be something wrong. Maybe it was because she showed up late. 

“You wanted to see me Major Lane?” Alex says, walking towards Lucy’s small desk. 

Because Lucy is also new, the desk is relatively empty with only the desktop, some files, and a pen holder. Lucy looks up from the file in her hand and when she places it back on the table, Alex realizes it’s hers.

“Please take a seat,” Lucy says standing up with a gesture at the chair in front of her desk. “I just wanted to go over your file and ask you a few questions. I’ve been doing it to the rest of the team, so don’t be alarmed.”

“Here I thought I was in trouble,” Alex jokes lightly as she takes a seat. Lucy sits back down as well. It’s a strange gesture to be honest considering she’s only seen her male counterparts do that. 

Lucy shares a small smile. “Usually, I would be a lot stricter but I figured we could start on the right foot if you can explain _why_ you were late.” 

Alex feels the heat rush up her spine. She hates explaining this part, it makes her think of when she was a teenager and everyone thought she was going to be an alpha. Then when she presented, it was kind of a joke. The look on Lucy’s face beckons a different response. Alex feels mildly protective as she answers, “I ran out of suppressants.” 

Lucy furrows her brows. 

Everyone that’s an alpha and omega in the DEO takes suppressants, it’s part of the job so that they can be in control of themselves out in the field.

“There was a mix up at the pharmacy,” Alex says sheepishly as she rubs the back of her neck. 

“Get me the number of the pharmacy.” Alex looks up in confusion. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Lucy answers the unspoken question. “When is your heat cycle supposed to start?”

Alex blushes at this. There’s no way Lucy doesn’t know, she saw the twitch in Lucy’s nose earlier. “Today…” 

“Hmm.” Lucy nods. There’s an indiscernible look on her face, but Alex notices the way Lucy’s jaw clenches. “I assume that you’ve taken your suppressants then.” Alex nods. “Good.” She glances down at the file under her hands. “I have your orientation as an omega and status is unmated. Is that still accurate?” 

Alex feels a flare rush through her body. “Is there a reason you’re asking?”

Lucy’s ears perk at Alex’s tone. She sits up straight, back ramrod straight, but she drops her tone, soothing and calm, to respond. “Suppressants over the years have been ever changing due to individual tolerance. Additionally, research on heat cycles over an omegas lifetime has shown to grow more intense and unmanageable when unmated. I am not going to fault your biology for the situation that you’re put in. My job is to make sure you are clear for the field, but I also want to make sure that you are _safe_.”

Alex is sure that Lucy is just being professional, but as she breathes in she’s hit with that heady scent once more. _Alpha_. Through the clarity of her suppressant, she can still somehow smell Lucy; it’s painfully obvious when they’re the only two in the room. She knows that Lucy is being extremely professional, but unfortunately Alex can’t help but feel shrouded by warmth and protection from her presence. It’s in the way she speaks and the way she looks at Alex. 

“What are you suggesting?” Alex tries to shake off the haze. 

“I would suggest finding a mate or heat partner, but to each their own. I am not here to judge.” Lucy smiles to ease Alex’s worry. “I would consider that part of your personal life, but unfortunately, I need to make sure that you are performing well in the field. If you feel like you are affected by any of your cycles, let me know immediately, so that we can plan accordingly.”

“Oh.” 

Lucy raises an eyebrow, almost playfully. “What were you expecting, Agent Danvers?” 

Alex shakes her head. “Nothing, ma’am. I really appreciate this talk, I guess.” 

Lucy brightens. “I’m glad that you say that.” When she smiles like the sun, Alex can’t help but notice how attractive the major is. She can feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. 

“Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?”

Lucy nods, standing up from her seat. It’s then that Alex realizes how small Lucy is. She’s a noticeable couple inches shorter than Alex. “Director J’onzz said I should watch out for you.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Why is that?” 

“He says you’re his best agent.” She rounds her desk to meet Alex. 

Alex smiles a little more confidently at this. “I’ll make sure it stays that way,” she declares standing up to meet Lucy. They’re only a foot apart when Alex moves out of the chair and suddenly her senses are flushed. Lucy’s scent envelops her and she feels the heat pooling at her core. She balls her fists to maintain control. 

It must be some sort of fluke. After all, Lucy is the Alpha of her team now. It’s understandable if her pheromones were stronger than her subordinates. 

Lucy holds her hand out. “It was nice to meet you, Agent Danvers.”

“Alex,” she blurts out, taking Lucy’s hand. “You can call me, Alex.” Lucy grins at her with a nod, but doesn’t say anything else. Alex panics, wondering if she crossed a line. She feels fluttering in her stomach and quickly lets go of Lucy’s hand like it’s on fire. “Thank you, Major Lane. I will see you out on the floor.” 

Alex practically rushes out of the room before Lucy can say anything else. When she’s clear of Lucy’s office, she finally feels like she can breath normally. But it bothers her that she can’t shake her racing heart and fluttering stomach. 


	2. what'd you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! and hope you guys keep reading :) im a bit slow on writing this because....i have a lot of things going on but if you dont hear from for weeks its because im probably writing even MORE things

15\. 16. 17.

**Snap**. _Click._

Alex pulls back the slide before setting the gun down. She pulls on her ear muffs, dampening everything around her. She feels the low growl in her chest as everyone lines up beside her, but the only thing that matters is what is down her lane. 

The red light at the corner of her eyes turns green. The targets drop from the ceiling and rise from the ground. She picks up her gun to empty the loads down the lane. 

It's all muscle memory as she pulls the trigger over and over until all the moving targets are gone. 

With 1 bullet to spare.

The satisfaction runs through her veins, amplified by the adrenaline. 

She pulls off her earmuffs. In a swift motion, she tugs back the slide and the last bullet comes popping out. Hot. 

Alex steps back from the lane and looks to her left. “Hey, Vasquez.”

Vasquez steps back with a curious look and Alex tosses her the hot bullet. She juggles it in her hands in surprise before securing it. “Damn, Danvers!” She tosses back the bullet, annoyed. “You're good, we know that. Stop showing off.”

Alex laughs as she takes the bullet and sets it aside. She moves to dismantle the gun for their next exercise. “I am not showing off,” she jests as she pops open the case for the sniper rifle. “Much.” Again it is all muscle memory for her to assemble the rifle. “Besides, the guys here are far worse than I am.”

They can hear Brian Chiu boast about his bullet taking out three targets at the same time. Alex and Vasquez glance at each other, sharing a look.

“I see your point. Also, I am pretty sure Brian’s bullet bumped off a target that he missed to get that double,” Vasquez says, assembling her assault rifle. 

“Nah, he released two rounds without anyone noticing,” Nate says popping into the conversation. He gives the two women a smile. Luckily for Nate, he isn't a douchebag, which makes it easy to work alongside him. 

_ “I noticed.” _

The three of them turn to see Lucy standing there with her tablet in hand. She finishes tapping away at it, surely more notes as she always does during their training sessions. When she's done, she looks up at them with a cheeky smile.

“Major Lane!”

They are all surprised, caught off guard by her sudden appearance. No one is more thrown off than Alex, who manages to drop her whole rifle. 

Alex coughs through the pain because the butt misses her toes (that are completely protected) and lands on top of her foot.

The quirked look shared between Nate and Vasquez goes unnoticed. Lucy darts towards Alex, both of them grabbing the rifle before it falls to the ground.

Alex holds her breath because there's a spark of electricity with Lucy’s hand covering hers on the rifle. She feels warmth creeping up her collar quickly. There's a distinct, sweet smell that fills her senses. 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks, worry in her voice despite the harsh tone. 

Alex swallows thickly. She nods stiffly. Her eyes trail down to Lucy’s on hers. “Just a bit clumsy.”

Lucy nods. “Good.” She takes a step back.

The warmth of Lucy’s hand lingers on Alex’s.

“Get into position,” Lucy says.

Alex’s eyes bulge out of her head. “I'm sorry?”

Lucy gives her a strange look before gesturing to the rifle. “Down the lane.”

Alex nods. “Of course.” What else would Lucy be asking her? Get into position? _What other positions, Danvers?_ She feels a tremble from the contact with Lucy, but she takes a breath to refocus herself. 

Her eye looks down the sight for the new target that is 200m away. The aim is on the head, right between the eyes. Her finger slips onto the trigger. In the back of her mind, Lucy’s presence is noticeable, but she can block it out today. 

_**Bang!** _

Easy shot. Except instead of between the eyes, it lands between the mouth. That was something she was working on. At least she could easily hit the head in general. She picks up her head. 

“Again,” Lucy orders. 

Alex turns her head to Lucy’s order. 

Lucy just nods down the lane again. 

Alex bends down, eye down the sight, right hand on the trigger, left hand underneath the barrel. Just as she’s about to pull the trigger, she feels a hand on her right shoulder. 

Lucy is right behind her. She squeezes Alex’s shoulder and Alex is already tense enough that she jerks to the touch. Because of her proximity, Alex stands at attention to Lucy, backing into the counter. 

“Is there something wrong?” Alex asks quickly. The space between them shrinks to what feels like nothing. It’s due in part to Lucy’s pheromones somehow. _I thought everyone took suppressants?_

Lucy looks up at her. “Are you left handed or right handed?”

“Uh, right handed,” Alex answers. “What does this have to do with--”

“Switch sides for this gun,” Lucy states. “You carry a lot more tension with your right shoulder and it’s getting in the way of your perfect shot.” 

Alex looks taken aback. She glances at her shoulders. They were supposed to even out with all of this training. Nevertheless, she nods and shifts the gun to her left side. It feels unnatural as the butt sits in the crook of her shoulder but it’s comfortable. She stares down the sight, even that is easier to see through. 

That’s not all. Just as Alex is about to take her shot, she feels a hot breath against her ear, perking all of her senses. There’s a roaring heat inside of her now. 

“Remember to exhale when you shoot,” Lucy’s hot voice reminds. 

Alex feels her knees shake. She’s already hunched over for this gun and now this? It takes a second before Lucy’s overwhelming presence dissipates. She can still feel her there, but it isn’t as intense as she forces mind back into focus. 

When she does take the shot, it’s just how she wants it. Square between the eyes.

Alex stands up straight to address Lucy and there’s a bright smile on her face at her accomplishment. “Thank you, Major,” Alex says as she steps forward for a hug. Realizing her mistake, she steps back and instead thinks to hold out her hand, but then stop herself again. She stands at attention. 

Lucy smiles in amusement at her. “You’re not a soldier Danvers, relax.” She glances at the gun behind Alex. “Keep practicing with your left with everything. You’re a natural.” 

With that, Lucy walks off, tapping at her tablet once more. 

“Dude, what was _that_?” Vasquez peer around the divider. 

Nate does the same thing. “I felt a lot of sexual tension, was that intentional?” 

Alex’s jaw drops. “What? She was just helping me get a better shot.” 

Vasquez purses her lips and looks over at Nate. Nate mirrors her face and Alex immediately turns red. 


	3. take the lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait it's been a wild ride and this is my only free weekend FINALLY before classes start, but who knows i might be able to actually write more 
> 
> anyway the fic isn't going to be too much longer just a few more scenes and some conversation and obviously some smut but just letting yall know i aint dead. enjoy!

“This has to be one of the weirdest things we’ve had to do,” Nate notes aloud as he stares down at his feet. It doesn’t help because he steps on his partner’s toes anyway. 

Leslie glowers at Nate and her hand tightens around his. “One more time and I’m going to think you’re doing this on purpose,” she snaps at him. 

Nate apologizes quickly and beside him Alex and Vasquez are paired up laughing at him. “Not like you guys are doing any better,” he argues. 

“They can at least do a simple eight count,” Leslie argues. 

“Ouch, why are you so mean?” Nate whines. 

“Hey, my partner won’t even let me lead,” Vasquez complains earning a _Hey!_ From Alex. 

“This is stupid,” Brian Chiu grumbles as he sidles up near Alex and Vasquez to join the conversation. “When will we ever be ballroom dancing? We’re tactical.” 

“Are you complaining because you’re as bad as Nate?” Alex shoots down his haughty attitude very quickly. 

Brian clicks his tongue. “Watch it Danvers.” 

Alex sends him a cheeky smile, ready to add a pithy remark when suddenly Lucy clapping her hands catches their attention. 

“Alright, switch partners,” Lucy says eyeing everyone to make sure they actually switch partners, moving across the room. 

As Alex lets go of Vasquez, Vasquez immediately goes for Leslie and Brian lets go of his partner and comes towards Alex. 

There’s a quiet curse Alex lets out because she knows Brian is going to say a few quick haughty sentences that will surely earn him a trip to medbay and a reprimand for her. Alex looks around for another partner, which is difficult considering there are an even number of them. 

Lucy comes closer to her view and without thinking, Alex takes long strides to close the distance between them. Lucy bumps into Alex, startled at her sudden appearance. 

“Hey there,” Lucy regains her composure quick and greets her with a beautiful smile on her face. 

Alex pauses because she’s staring directly at Lucy with mere inches between them. She can’t tell whether Lucy is radiating so much heat to warm her or its her own heat radiating from her body. She can't help but stare into Lucy's strangely green eyes as if she's under a spell because Lucy observes her closely. It takes her a moment before she manages a nervous, “Care to dance?” 

Lucy looks at Alex funny and it makes her even more self conscious. 

If she wasn’t warm already, she definitely was now. “I’m having trouble with the turn,” Alex rambles on. “I don’t know which foot or hand--I’m not very coordinated.” It’s not entirely a lie, but dancing with her SO is much better than dancing with Brian. 

Lucy is still amused at Alex’s demeanor. She notices Brian coming into view and says, “You can take five Brian.” 

Alex looks over her shoulder and Brian doesn’t argue with that, it’s not like he found it very productive. There’s a smug smile at her lips until she feels a hand slide around her waist and another slip into her right hand.

A sense of warmth envelops her whole body quickly. She shoots her attention to Lucy, who is gently pressed against her. 

“Uhm…” Alex’s mind goes blank as she stares at Lucy. 

“Ballroom dancing is supposed to help you get close to your partner, feeling the rhythm of the music, moving in concert with each other,” Lucy says as she steps forward. 

Alex consciously steps back, hands tightening around Lucy’s to guide her into the next step. 

“Uh-uh,” Lucy chides gently, tugging Alex’s hand, fingers dipping into her back just a bit firmer. “Let me lead.”

Alex swallows. “Sorry,” she mutters. She warms with mild embarrassment. 

Lucy shakes her head. “You don’t have to apologize.” She takes the next step. “Sometimes, tactical teams aren’t all guns and muscles. Recon takes elegance and finesse.” Alex glances down at their feet to make sure she doesn’t step on Lucy. Lucy keeps her head up, eyes locked on Alex. “You don’t have to look at your feet. I’ll guide you; that’s kind of the point of letting me take the lead.”

A small chuckle comes from Lucy and Alex awkwardly chuckles in response to stop herself from apologizing. They finish a box step and Alex still bites the urge to look down at their feet. 

Lucy goes on. “One day, depending on the mission, this will prove to be a very useful skill. You can get close to someone like, physically and emotionally. When you’re this close, you can see the way their body reacts to their surroundings.” Lucy stares directly into Alex’s eyes and Alex stares back--focused on Lucy talking, hyper aware of how her lips move and how her eyes twinkle. “The way they breathe, stare, swallow. When you’re this close to someone you need something from, you can feel subtle tells from their body by how hot they get, how much they tense, how much they quiver.” 

Alex unconsciously swallows listening carefully, trying to take in all that Lucy is telling her. “That’s a lot to glean from dancing.” 

Lucy turns them and Alex moves perfectly in sync with Lucy’s movement. “That wasn’t so bad,” she quietly lauds. “I’ll spin you next. Leave your right hand in mine and step out with your left and then go back into box.” 

“How will I know when--” 

Lucy firmly presses down on Alex’s waist before letting go, left hand still in her right as she steps back. Alex follows the instruction quickly, ducking slightly to compensate for Lucy’s height. She barely makes it back in time but Lucy’s hand finds the spot on her waist once more. 

“That wasn’t the smoothest,” Alex jokes as she tries to get back into rhythm with Lucy. 

Lucy chuckles. “Not exactly, but it’s a bit my fault. You’re a couple inches taller than me.” 

Alex snickers. “Maybe I should lead then,” she comments playfully.

Lucy rolls her eyes in return. “You can lead next time. If you go on recon missions that requires some dancing, I guarantee you won’t be leading.”

The hairs on the back of Alex’s neck immediately stand up. “What makes you say that?” 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Lucy says it so matter of factly that Alex feels her cheeks warm instantly. “Men and women will want to talk to you, dance with you, be near you, it won’t be uncommon. Just remember when you’re on mission and use it to your advantage.” 

Alex nods diligently, still warm from Lucy calling her beautiful. She tries to contain the giddiness but there’s a bashful smile on her lips. “Here I thought you were going to say it’s because I am an omega.” 

Lucy’s hand leaves Alex’s waist and without thinking, Alex spins under Lucy’s arm more elegantly than before and goes for the box step but Lucy turns them. Alex finds herself not even concentrating on the steps to know where her feet should move.

“That could also be a possibility,” Lucy admits and there’s a bright, proud smile on her face. “But you’ll be able to tell from a mile away what their intentions are with you.” 

In that moment, Alex can't explain why she feels so comfortable in Lucy's presence, but she bashfully bites her bottom lip as she feels butterflies flutter in her stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading!


	4. hang on a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is better at hiding her fear than her comfort in lucy

The chopper is loud from whirring blades and whipping winds as they continue to ascend. 

It goes without saying that agents of the DEO shouldn’t have too many fears of anything because they’re going to deal with things that the government will never see. Space is an expansive universe and they don’t know what alien is going to fall in their laps. Agents of the DEO can’t afford to be afraid of much. 

However, Alex finds comfort in the fact that she’s not the only mortified at the fact that they’re flying high in the air and they’re supposed to rappel down from the chopper. The only difference is that Alex hides it a lot better. 

At least four of them have already thrown up before the flight and to be honest, it probably wasn’t going to fair well for them to rappel on an empty stomach considering how much equipment they still had to carry. 

Alex looks around the back of the aircraft and watches as Vasquez mentally prepares herself, but still looking much better than the four that have thrown up and two more that look like they’re about to throw up. Beside Vasquez, Leslie looks absolutely gleeful. 

“Are you scared?” Nate leans over and yells through the whirring. He offers an unsure smile. “Because I am.” 

It’s refreshing to see how honest he is and Alex just nods. “Never was a fan of flying.” 

Nate nods, understanding. “Never was a fan of falling.” 

Alex laughs. “That too!” 

They finally reach their drop point in the middle of the desert. The air starts to get warm as they descend just enough to the makeshift base. At the bottom of the aircraft, J’onn is there with another training unit to make sure they can actually land safely and properly. 

“See you at the bottom suckers!” Leslie salutes with a loud snap of her gum. She bows to Lucy who laughs and gives her high five. 

“Hey, wait up!” an alpha practically launches himself off the platform. 

“Wait!” Lucy yells before she watches the two of them sail down towards the ground. 

Alex feels her heart leap at the same time, scaring the shit out of herself because that’s going to be her next. And if something goes wrong--

“He’s fine! Just, he’s going to land upside down because he rushed it,” Lucy informs lightheartedly. She laughs to herself like she’s contending with children. 

Through the whipping wind of the blades, Lucy looks adorably small in her tactical uniform. Of course, it must be her own pair because they’re grey-blue camouflage as opposed to the DEO’s all black ones. Not to mention the wearing label of her rank and name tag. Her short hair tied in an immaculate bun and she stares up at Alex through her yellow protective glasses. 

“You ready to gear up?” Lucy asks rhetorically, already waving her over to the rope. 

Alex feels her heart pounding as she steps towards the edge. Despite having a full five feet of platform because it completely drops, Alex can feel the vague pull and she hates the idea of falling. The sensation where her heart is suddenly in her stomach mortifies her as much as the ground completely slipping out from underneath her. 

“Alex?” Lucy’s voice sounds clear as day to Alex, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Alex’s breath is caught in the back of her throat, realizing that Lucy is standing right before her. “Lucy,” she says and instantly regrets it because it’s her SO, not friend. You can’t just go around saying your SO’s name like you’re friends. “I’m sorry--” she still feels like she’s in a daze. Part of her hopes Lucy can’t hear her because of how loud it is.

But there’s this kind smile on Lucy’s face. “The first time I did this, I threw up before the drop and after the drop. I suggest if you need to throw up, do it before so you’re not doing it on the way down. I’ve seen that happen and it’s not pretty.” She lets out a reminiscent laugh. Alex just stares mortified by the possibly embarrassing moment she could have. 

_ Do I need to throw up?? Do I look like I need to? _

“You’re going to be fine!” Lucy yells encouragingly. She nods at Alex until Alex nods along in agreement. “You need to let me go so I can check your gear!” 

Alex blinks at what Lucy’s means before she looks down at her hands grasping at Lucy’s arms like a lifeline. She drops her hands like Lucy’s on fire. 

It doesn’t help because in a second, Lucy reaches around Alex and the space between them shrinks to nothing as Lucy secures the carabiner and makes sure the rappel seat is where it’s supposed to be. Alex stares, stilling awkwardly because she can smell Lucy this close to her and it makes her feel safe and warm. 

Suddenly, Lucy’s hands are grabbing hers and Alex feels her whole body warm because Lucy’s hands are smooth and soft. 

“Remember! Brake hand in the back,” Lucy guides Alex’s hand to the small of her back and Alex bites back a shudder with Lucy vaguely pressed against her before she reappears. “Guide hand onto top.” She closes Alex’s hand around the rope in front of her. 

Alex feels her cheeks warm. “Thank you!” she has the sense to yell in return even though Lucy’s hand is still on hers comfortably. Lucy grasps Alex’s hand encouragingly. 

There’s a barking laughter that breaks their spell. 

“Trouble getting your gear Danvers?” Brian shouts as he already settles himself into position. 

Lucy moves over to Brian, telling him she’s gonna check his gear as well. He stands, shooting a smug smile at Alex, as Lucy fusses around him. Brian huffs like a petulant child that thinks they’ve already read the instructions. At one point, Lucy grabs his attention with a snap of her fingers and he’s instantly annoyed by it. 

Alex just glances over her shoulder as she inches back towards the edge like Lucy directs them to. 

“Feet on the skid, body towards the chopper, and keep your knees locked with your body bent!” Lucy looks at the two of them seriously. 

“See you Danvers!” Brian yells over with a flip of his finger. 

Alex feels her blood boil. “Fucking asshole,” she grumbles. She looks back up at Lucy who notices her little curse before blushing. She gives an awkward salute before taking a deep breath. 

Her vision gets a little screwed up as she stares at the 100 feet drop. She only glanced, but it pretty much felt like she was going to fall forever.

“You’re going to be perfectly safe!” Lucy reminds. “J’onn will be down there waiting to set you right if you need it. You’ve got this, Alex!” 

Alex nods, exhaling loudly. _Don’t lose the skid. Don’t flip over. Don’t be a fool._ She looks back once more at Lucy and feels a boost of confidence when Lucy smiles at her. 

_ Alright, Danvers, you’ve got this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex pls your gay is showing


	5. out of the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 day leave and what a way to start it: dinner with the SO 
> 
> featuring hot mess alex, adorable lucy, double entendre kara, and all knowing dad j'onn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple of days ago i had anxiety over everything so i decided to write for some catharsis yall lucked out lmao
> 
> also im thinking of how to end it soon this is totally getting out of control BUT im hoping hoping hoping that itll definitely be a satisfying end - the thing is obviously...i'll need to change the rating to E eventually so heads up if you filter your fanfics

“It’s finally a weekend!” Vasquez cheers as she slaps Alex with her towel. 

Alex hisses and rubs the back of her neck. “Watch it asshole,” she playfully kicks at Vasquez walking by before going back to tying her shoe.

“We fucking deserve it,” Brian says pulling his backpack out of the locker. “Finally three days off from Major _Jackass_.”

Nate narrows his eyes. “Come on man, our SO isn’t that bad.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Brian shoots back incredulously. “She rides our ass for the dumbest shit as if we were new fucking trainees. I don’t need her to tell me how many times to keep my eye down sights.”

Alex snorts quietly to herself as she finishes tying her shoes. Lucy rarely ever has to repeat herself, so when she does it’s usually with a good reason. 

“I’m the best shot here.”

“If you count shooting with your eyes closed.” Alex mutters as she gets up to grab her backpack from the locker.

“What’d you say, Danvers?” Brian immediately notices her muttering. His eyes glare at her hard and Alex pays no mind to it because it’s been a long week and there’s no need to make it longer. "You want to speak up?" 

" _Sure, Brian_ ," Alex snaps back. 

The whole room stops to glance in their direction. It's not abnormal for Alex and Brian to get into a tiff. Alex has always hated Brian because he epitomizes _Alpha_.

“Dude, she tells all of us to keep our eyes down sights,” Nate interjects quickly, trying to cool down the locker room. “Because some of us are a little hip trigger happy.” 

“Facts,” one of the betas agree and a couple of others laugh to themselves. Through the crowd, an alpha adds, “Chiu here like to shoot from his dick is more like it.” Adding the gesture of shooting from his dick limply for effect. Half of the locker room roars with laughter. 

Whatever focus Brian had on Alex is dispelled quickly when he moves to defend his own pride, grabbing the alpha who commented in a playful headlock. “Wouldn’t you like to know what my dick does, punk?” Brian crudely returns. 

Alex rolls her eyes and starts walking out of the locker room, stopping by Vasquez. “Alphas, right?” she retorts. 

“Wait until you get your own,” Vasquez remarks affectionately, earning an eye roll from Alex. “Not all of them are like Chiu. He’s just a douchebag.” 

Alex snorts and pats Vasquez’s shoulder. “I've got dinner with Kara and J'onn, but M'gann's later?”

Vasquez nods. “Yup! I’ll let these guys know once they stop their homoerotic wrestling.” 

\--------------

Alex makes her way towards the restaurant in a huff because Kara’s been texting her nonstop since she left the DEO just to make sure she was actually going to dinner. It’s honestly a dumb question because there wouldn’t be a reason she wouldn’t go to dinner. It’s actually been some time since the three of them have had dinner together with Kara being off world or J’onn being off world and helping the Alpha team with training. Not that Lucy needed help, but clearly Lucy didn’t mind asking J’onn for an extra hand in the program. It barely left Alex time to chat with J’onn in awhile.

“I got your tenth text, why the urgency?” Alex says catching Kara outside of the restaurant. 

“Because Vasquez said you were going to be at M’gann’s,” Kara points out with annoyance. 

Alex rolls her eyes. “That’s later tonight, it’s just the team blowing off some steam,” she informs. She looks at the nice restaurant they’re standing in front of and Alex glances at her outfit. It should be fine. “Why are we eating out today? We usually cook at your place.” 

“You didn’t read my texts, did you?”

“Of _course_ I did.” 

Kara shoots her a look. 

Alex throws her hands up in surrender before reaching into her pocket for her phone. “I stopped reading after like the second one to be honest. I needed to get dressed and haul ass. You know? Across town to your side even though you know my place is closer to the DEO.” 

Kara clicks her tongue at Alex. “You’re actually the worst.” 

Alex nods without really listening as she checks her texts. Her eyes widen as she gets half way down. “ **Oh**. Major Lane is joining us?” She doesn’t know why but her heart starts to race at the prospect of Lucy joining them. “ _Uhm_ , why?” She swallows thickly. 

Kara gives Alex another look. “Really?” she sounds exasperated. “Lucy’s moved here from DC for about six months now. I didn’t know if she had any friends or family outside of the DEO, so I thought it’d be nice for her to join us.” 

“Of course you did,” Alex almost sighs out. Because on her three day weekend away from work, to start it off, she’s going to be having dinner with her SO. She isn’t sure exactly how she feels about it.

“This is exactly why I texted you,” Kara points out. “I know Lucy’s a bit of a hard ass during training, which can be very frustrating for you and you might not like her, but can you play nice? She’s actually really cool.” 

Alex stares at Kara in confusion. “When do you even have time to talk to her?” 

“We have meetings together,” Kara deadpans like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Alex then remembers the personnel meetings that occur every other week. “When you become squad leader, you’ll be joining us!” There’s unbridled confidence and excitement in Kara’s voice.

Alex warms at the prospect. “Come on,” she lets out abashedly, “now you’re getting ahead of...well, myself. There’s no guarantee that I’ll be squad leader anytime soon, we are still in training. Besides, we already have a leader, it’s Major Lane.” 

Kara waves her hand. “She’s just your superior officer for training. Once you’re done training, someone has to lead the squad and _of course_ it’s going to be you.” 

Alex pushes at Kara. “Stop it,” she feels herself get even warmer. There’s a smile on her face at the thought still. Squad leader would be perfect. She just needs to keep working hard and maybe, just maybe, she can get there. 

Kara just laughs. She looks down the street and yells, “J’onn! Lucy!” 

Alex rolls her eyes at Kara’s antics. She looks to where Kara is yelling and sees Lucy first. 

For a moment Alex doesn’t even recognize her SO. Everything about her looks different. She’s not wearing her tactical uniform for one; instead she’s wearing tight black leggings with a denim shirt half tucked in underneath a leather jacket casually hanging off her shoulders. Alex swallows. Her heart skips a beat in her chest and it feels like air has escaped her lungs. Lucy looks up at J’onn with a smile; her hair even looks different down, it looks longer, just touching her shoulders with gentle natural curls that Alex has never seen before. 

Lucy looks to Alex after J’onn says something. There’s a smile on her face as she approaches Alex. It feels like the first time Alex is actually seeing Lucy. 

“Strange seeing you out of uniform, Danvers,” Lucy jokes as she reaches them. 

_Out of uniform._ Alex looks down at herself, feeling warm instantly, her heart flutters inside of her. Lucy sees her. She looks down at her cargo jacket and button up, feeling underwhelming compared to Lucy. “I wasn’t expecting you,” she blurts out. There’s a jab at her side. 

When she looks over, Kara glares at her. 

“It’s alright, Kara,” Lucy says good naturedly. “Alex and I have seen plenty of each other since we’ve started training. No doubt she’s sick of me.” 

“I’m not--sick of you _ha_ - _ha_ , why would I be sick of you?” Alex also blurts out awkwardly. Lucy looks right at her and it makes her feel transparent. It’s as if Lucy can tell that Alex has been observing her, taking in her appearance, feeling her throat dry and heart race. She stammers the rest of her thought. “It’s just you look different out of uniform. The clothes. The hair. They really- _uh_ -make a person.” 

Kara stares at Alex in confusion.

J’onn just shares an amused snort. “How about we get a table?” he suggests much to Alex’s relief. 

In retrospect, Alex feels like she could’ve prepared much better for dinner if she had checked her text messages. Now, dinner is weird. 

More like she is being weird because she wasn’t expecting her SO to be there. When she, Kara, and J’onn are having dinner, it’s like a little family thing. They catch up on their week, they talk about the latest tabloid articles concerning Supergirl, and they drink wine. Well, Alex drinks the most wine because she can actually enjoy it. 

Now, she really shouldn’t because she might screw up and say something ridiculous. But she’s stiff and awkward because she’s trying too hard not to be a weirdo.

“Alex, what’s the news?” Kara asks like every other dinner. 

Alex’s eyes widen as she has a bite of pasta in her mouth. Her eyes furtively dart to Lucy’s presence. She swallows hard and quickly. It feels embarrassing for her SO to know that she reads _tabloids_ out of all things. That’s not real news. Lucy is a _real_ news kind of girl probably that enjoys _CSpan_ and _CNN_. She’s too smart for trivial things like that. “What? What news? What’re you talking about?”

J’onn snorts at her and Alex looks at him pleadingly. “It’s not that strange,” J’onn teases. “It’s quite helpful.”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with the news?” Lucy asks casually. She’s cutting into her steak with curiosity. 

Alex feels herself warming up. And she can’t even respond because Kara easily supplies, “When we say news, we actually mean tabloids. Alex really enjoys tabloids and finds the best ones about aliens.”

“Not like I enjoy them _enjoy_ _them_. Tabloids are ridiculous you know? Just outlandish theories and stories about what’s going on in the world.” Alex feels warm as she rambles out her defense. “It’s also research! A lot of weird things that people come up with but sometimes you have to be careful because what if they’re you know--right?” She glances at Kara, who stares in utter confusion, J’onn, who suppresses his smile, and Lucy, who is staring at her with complete and utter interest. 

The heat rushes up her neck like wildfire and her knee starts to bob uncontrollably. 

Lucy suppresses a laugh. “I take it you read a lot of tabloids in your free time?” she teases with amusement.

“Yeah...” Alex admits lamely.

Lucy leans in conspiratorially. “Did you see the one about a green giant out in the Amazon recently?” 

Alex’s eyes widen and she exhales in disbelief. “Yes!” she exclaims, feeling a wave of relief suddenly wash over her. “I wanted to bring that up!” She looks at J’onn instantly. “Was that you?”

J’onn rolls his eyes. “That’s racist, Alex,” he sarcastically points out.

Lucy leans and holds her fork up as she talks behind her hand. “It was--he just finished a tour out there.” She shoots Alex a playful wink, taking another bite of her steak.

Alex smiles with triumph. 

J’onn clears his throat. “Clearance,” he quietly reprimands even though there’s a smile on his lips. 

Lucy sits up straight and goes back to cutting into her steak. “Sir,” she says formally. “Understood.”

Alex looks at J’onn with worry because they were always very candid about their missions. J’onn just smiles at her and sends a wink her way so she stops panicking. She glances over at Lucy, who still has a smile on her face as she eats. 

“So what other news is there?” Lucy asks with keen interest. 

“Supergirl is a serial womanizer.” Alex says earning an indignant yell from Kara.

\--------------

Kara is practically skipping with excitement as they leave the restaurant. J’onn and Lucy are ahead bonding over what seems to be soccer. 

“Dinner was really good,” Kara beams. “Don’t you think?” She bumps into Alex’s side playfully.

Alex shyly smiles as she jams her hands into her pockets. “Yeah, I guess,” she says.

“She’s pretty cool, isn’t she?” Kara looks ahead at Lucy exclaiming about Manchester to J’onn, who laughs wholeheartedly. 

Alex smiles. “Yeah, she is. I mean, she’s a good SO. She’s smart, funny, super charismatic. It’s not that I didn’t think she was cool. It’s just she’s our SO.”

Kara shrugs. “She’s a person just like you guys. The title doesn’t make too much of a difference.” Alex rolls her eyes. “Besides, she likes you.”

Alex’s eyes widen and she darts her eyes to Kara. “What?”

“She likes you,” Kara says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Alex’s heart skips a beat. What is that supposed to mean? “She thinks you’re a great agent, you know? You’re hardworking, determined, strong. Those are great qualities she recognizes. If she knows you, she’ll know for sure you’ll make a great squad leader.”

Alex feels the threatening heart attack subside quickly at the explanation. _She likes you as an agent. Good. That’s what I want. What’s wrong with me?_

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner,” Lucy says to the both of them as they slowly catch up. She reaches for a handshake from J’onn, who brushes it off and goes in for a hug. She looks surprised but welcomes it anyway. 

Alex tilts her head with curiosity because when Lucy lets go of J’onn, she looks unsure of how to receive Kara. But she tucks her chin nicely into Kara’s neck, being completely enveloped because that’s how Kara hugs anyone she adores. Alex wonders how she should hug Lucy.

“Where are you staying again?” Kara asks as she pulls back. 

“At Pine Heights.”

“Oh god! I made you come all the way across town, I feel awful.” 

“You feel awful for her but not for me?” Alex remarks as she pushes Kara.

Kara giggles. “She’s nicer to me that’s why.” Alex rolls her eyes. Kara suddenly makes an excited sound before grabbing onto Lucy's arms. “You should go home with Alex!” 

Alex’s eyes widen comically. “What?” 

Kara looks between them. Even Lucy has a raised eyebrow at Kara’s suggestion. “You live a block over from Pine Heights. You can take Lucy home.” 

Alex breathes out to calm herself. She has been ready to go into cardiac arrest all night and Kara saying suggestive things does not help. “Wait? What?” 

Lucy waves her hand. “Honestly, Kara, it’s fine. I can catch a cab.” 

“Wait, I have my motorcycle,” Alex interjects as she looks at Kara. Kara gives Alex a hard stare, darting her eyes towards Lucy. She’s confused as to what’s going on, but it is convenient for them to go the same way. “I don’t mind dropping you off, if you don’t mind riding with me.” And she is actually nice. 

“Great, it’s settled!” Kara says as she steps away. “Duty calls.” 

Lucy salutes her casually while J’onn and Alex wave goodbye. 

“I trust you’ll get her home safe,” J’onn says pointedly at Alex. Alex rolls her eyes. Of course. He smiles at her wordless response before hugging her goodbye. “I also have something to attend to.” 

Then, it was just Alex and Lucy. She points them in the direction of her bike and they walk side by side in comfortable silence. After dinner, even though Lucy’s presence throws her off balance, it wasn’t bad. She feels a lot better than when she went into dinner and it’s all because of Lucy. She’s relaxed, open, and really funny even though her jokes are sometimes corny. Then again, Alex has to admit she’s a bit like that if not worse. 

“You ever been on a bike?” Alex asks casually as they get to hers. It’s a bit strange offering a ride on her bike. Usually, people offer if they have cars. She definitely considers killing Kara somehow. 

“I had a Kawasaki back in the 90s,” Lucy says as she eyes Alex’s Ducati. Alex raises her eyebrows. She still stares at the bike, reminiscing, while Alex stares at her. “My mom nearly had a heart attack when I came home with it, but it was the best two grand I’ve ever spent on a whim.” She looks back at Alex with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Alex sees the joyful memory across Lucy’s face and it makes her smile. She grabs her helmet from the seat and hands it to Lucy. “You alright hanging on?”

Lucy glances at the bike again. It isn’t hard to read the look on her face and Alex doesn’t mind giving her a reason to smile a bit longer. 

“I’ll let you ride it,” Alex offers earning a doe eyed expression from Lucy, “but you have to wear the helmet.” Lucy rolls her eyes. “The 90s was a long time ago; times have changed.”

“Har har,” Lucy lets out sarcastically, even though she still takes the helmet quickly. She holds out her hands for the keys eagerly and Alex laughs as she relinquishes them. With a swift cat like movement, Lucy straddles the bike and starts the bike. It growls to life before settling for a purr that brings a satisfied look on Lucy’s face. She glances at Alex.

The look causes Alex to freeze up because Lucy looks sexy with a crooked smile, straddling her bike like she owns it.

“Fair warning,” Lucy unclips the helmet, “you should probably hang on tight.” Before Alex can respond, Lucy pulls the helmet over her head. A muffled, “Let’s go!” follows.

Alex shakes her head before getting on the bike. _What did I just do?_ She rethinks all of her actions up until this point because she’s on her motorcycle, holding tightly onto Lucy’s smaller frame. 

The closeness or completely lack of personal space has Alex heating up quickly despite the cool night air. She feels Lucy against her chest, warm through both of their jackets, and her firm abdomen with her arms wrapped around. The wind whips against her face as Lucy picks up speed, but there’s a distinct sweet smell that fills her nose as she leans in to secure herself.

Lucy glances back at Alex before focusing on the road, she leans in further and picks up even more speed. 

Alex feels her heart pounding with a thrill. All she thinks to do is hold on tighter.

They pull up to Park Heights in record time. Alex has ridden her bike just as fast, but riding with Lucy leaves her breathless as they come to a stop. Alex sits up and it’s not until Lucy’s hands come down on hers, grasping it carefully, that she realizes she’s still holding on. 

Alex swallows, slowly letting go. She gets off the bike to let Lucy settle. 

Lucy takes off the helmet and gives her hair a good shake that has Alex staring once more. “Thanks for the ride,” she sounds like she’s flirting.

Alex shyly nods. “It was fun. If you ever need a ride, let me know. Like Kara says, I’m just down the block.” She nods in the direction of her apartment building.

Lucy slowly gets off the bike, observing Alex. She looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. Instead, playing with the helmet between her hands and looking at it thoughtfully when Alex stares back. “That’s a kind offer. I really appreciate it.” She hands Alex the helmet, almost heavily. And even though it settles in Alex’s hands, she taps it gently, thinking once more. “I’m sure I’ve made you very late meeting the squad.” 

Alex is startled. “The squad, right.” She forgot she was supposed to meet them. “Uh--it’s no big deal.”

Lucy purses her lips and nods. Her expression is unreadable for Alex. Then, she glances at her building. “I should go up,” she contemplates and looks at Alex.

It feels like a date. The dinner. The good conversation. The ride home. The lingering goodbye. Alex looks up at Park Heights. The nightcap. 

Alex licks her lips. “I should go…” 

Lucy nods in agreement. “That’s probably best.” She stands before Alex still. Alex thinks about whether or not she should handshake or hug, but Lucy gently pats her on the arm warmly. “See you on Monday.”

Alex looks down at where Lucy’s hand was and watches as she walks to her door. She looks over her shoulder and watches until Lucy stares back. “See you on Monday!” she says rather loudly that Lucy laughs to herself.

The thought of Lucy lingers in her mind as she breathes in a sweet floral scent. Alex smiles to herself for the rest of the night.


	6. hold me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparring getting hot trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having trouble writing this because im pretty sure my idea is huuuuge but im not putting it into the right words but i do want to finish what does come to mind im just a little stuck at times  
> this chapter comes in 2 parts so this is where things start to really take a turn for Alex  
> i hope you enjoy!

“I know that I’ve been mostly having you guys train against one another and running drills,” Lucy starts off, striding into the training room. “Today, we are going to do something different.” 

In a single motion, Lucy reaches for the hem of her long sleeve and peels it off over her head. Everyone gawks at Lucy standing before them in her cargo pants and sports bra. To say their SO was small was a major misconception. Lucy is _fit_. More fit than most of the men on their team. In the natural light, they can see the curves and dips of her shoulders and arms without her even flexing. While her chest is ample, it doesn’t get in the way of how taut all of her muscles are from the top of her chest down to her abdomen. They are sure to count each of her abs also. 

Alex can feel her jaw unhinge. She remembers the firmness of Lucy’s abdomen, but to see it was another story.

“Oh no, she’s hot,” Vasquez whispers to Alex. 

Alex doesn’t answer because she’s still counting Lucy’s abs. 

“If any of you can take me down, we can skip conditioning,” Lucy announces. She throws her shirt aside and her muscles ripple underneath the white light. It’s not the best light, but Lucy damn well makes it seem like a photoshoot. 

Brian, of course, scoffs and looks to his buddies before stepping forward. Lucy looks up at him and how he’s almost a foot taller than her with what seems to be 100lbs more on her. Yet, she stares back at him with a sexy smirk on her lips like she was expecting it. 

Everyone watches as Lucy stands on the mat, settling into a defensive stance, letting Brian circle around her. Lucy barely regards his position as he decides on the right moment to strike. She’s patient and cool. When Brian strikes, he does it like a cobra, but Lucy’s faster, side stepping with a low duck from his fist. Her hair flies gracefully after her as she dodges Brian several times, stepping back as he advances. 

It takes Alex a moment to realize that Lucy is trained in more than mixed martial arts they have in training. And she’s trained for much longer than any of them have. Brian and Lucy finally start to spar, throwing punches at one another, Lucy less than Brian, until he reaches to grab her. It looks like she’s about to get taken to the ground with him, but just as her back hits the mat suddenly Brian is tumbling over her, skidding face first. Before he can even react, Lucy has her knee right between his shoulder blades and he groans painfully into the mat. He can’t make anymore moves.

Alex doesn’t even realize that her palms begin to sweat or her throat begins to dry as she stares. The longer she stares, she feels her whole body warm. 

“Alex,” Vasquez jabs her in the side quickly before anyone can notice. 

Alex hisses as she breaks from her thoughts and looks at Vasquez. “What?”

“Are you okay?” she asks with worry across her face. She leans in. “You were growling.” 

Alex’s eyes widen. “I was not,” she denies, feeling warm out of embarrassment. “There’s no way. I’m not in heat.” She shakes her head. _There’s no way._

Vasquez rubs Alex’s upper arm comfortingly. She drops the conversation before Alex can feel anymore self conscious. 

It gets harder because Alex can’t shake her self consciousness while she watches Lucy take down each Alpha. She knows Lucy isn’t doing it for her, but she can’t help think that _if_ Lucy were taking down Alphas for Alex, she wouldn’t mind it one bit. Her whole body warms, right down to her core as she observes. Lucy knows at least 4 different fighting styles and each of them are used in subtle ways to subvert all of her subordinates just as they think they have her pinned. 

Without even realizing it, it’s Alex’s turn. 

Alex swallows hard, trying to regain conscious control over her body. She turns that heat pooling in the pit of her stomach into flame. There’s a low growl in her chest, the primal omega directed to defend herself. At times like this, when she isn’t in heat, Alex doesn’t think of her biology is a nuisance, with a clear mind she can use it to her advantage. 

Lucy glistens with sweat as she stands before Alex. Her breathing is extremely evident in the way her abs flex and relax. 

Alex maintains her focus and gets into defensive position. She’ll have to see if her mixed martial arts classes have been paying off like they should be. 

Lucy steps carefully into her space, hands up and eyes staring directly into Alex’s. She’s trying to read her.

Alex breathes out through her nose and waits for Lucy to inch closer and closer. While her body has been reacting to Lucy’s matches with the other squad members, her mind still remembers how Lucy fights. All the different styles are locked into Alex’s brain. They are all admirably used but Alex has been able to assess Lucy’s weaknesses. She just has to wait for the right moment. 

Lucy is small and compact. She uses the other person’s body weight against them. She strikes the other person’s glaringly obvious weakness. 

Then Alex strikes. 

She reaches out for Lucy for a grapple. Both arms dart out around Lucy’s head, trying to cover her vision as she does so. Lucy quickly spins around into her arms, managing to slam her back into Alex’s torso before planting her feet and using her weight to throw Alex over her shoulder. 

At the right angle across Lucy’s shoulder, Alex latches on and pulls Lucy with her as her back rolls onto the mat. Just as she tries to throw Lucy back over her, Lucy grabs at her shoulders and slams it onto the mat, straddling her hard. Alex gasps, feeling Lucy’s warm body on her.

There’s a small smile on Lucy’s face as she stares down at Alex. She knows what Alex is trying to do. 

Alex warms. She feels herself getting hot underneath Lucy. Her mind screams for her to remain focused. And she does, grabbing harder at Lucy’s shoulders and instead of pulling Lucy, Alex uses brute strength to shove Lucy off of her. 

Lucy rolls to the side. She picks herself up quickly. She’s a bit stunned from the sudden change in force, but she gets right back into fighting stance. She’s low towards the ground, legs spread apart leaning towards her left side, left arm curl around like she’s cradling something, and right hand palms outward and fingers curled like they’re ready to scratch. Her back and shoulder muscles flex into smooth subtle peaks and valleys.

Alex uses her weight to pop herself off the ground. She holds her fists up, not trying to level with Lucy. She doesn’t know when Lucy has had training in so many styles but she recognizes the cunning stance that turns Lucy predatory. Even more so with the patience in her eyes as she waits for Alex to make her move. 

Alex kicks out at Lucy, giving herself distance and testing her. Lucy’s hand clamps down on her ankle before pushing it down so that Alex is forced to fall forward to stabilize herself. Alex almost leaves herself completely open but instead she reaches out to punch at her. Lucy has no problem deflecting each punch, fists rolling off her forearms and letting the distance shrink between them until Lucy snatches one of Alex’s wrists across her body to still her and the back hand of her fist collides with her cheek. Hard. 

Alex recoils from the hit quickly, the sting lingers against her cheekbone. She tries to tug her arm back, but Lucy’s grip on her grows stronger. Every nerve starts to warm and spread from where Lucy’s hand is. She feels her knees suddenly start to shake. There’s a gentle sweetness that fills her nose. She tugs again but Lucy jerks her forward and arm comes around her shoulder. Alex feels her body pressed against Lucy’s small frame before she’s whipped around and kicked in the back of the knees. She crumbles onto the ground, arm twisted behind her, and face is suddenly against the mat. A weight presses against her back. 

Lucy straddles the small of her back, body heat pressed down on her. She leans down to Alex. “Had enough?” Lucy’s breath is hot against her ear.

The heat that starts from her hand has effectively spread throughout her body. She feels Lucy’s hot body press down on her, pushing her further into the mat. The sweet smell grows stronger. Unconsciously, Alex lets out a small groan into the mat, not because of her arm being twisted behind her, but the heat pooling between her legs.

Despite wanting to keep going, Alex can feel a different kind of fire burn inside of her. She nods painfully. It hurts more of her pride than anything, but she can’t linger on it when Lucy gets up off of her to let her stand and all she can feel is her panties growing damp. 

Alex stands up stiff and hands clenched at her sides. She swallows thickly as she tries to get control over herself. Her body is reacting unexpectedly. She isn’t in heat, but she can feel the desire inside of her grow. She doesn’t look at Lucy as she moves off the mat. 

\----------------------------

The hot water sprays against her body and drenches her from head to toe. It doesn’t help one bit. Her body thrums and vibrates with the high post conditioning because of course, no one was able to take down Lucy. 

At the thought of Lucy, she feels a wave of arousal hit her again. She remembers that sweet scent that is distinctly Lucy. The slick wetness between her legs isn’t from the shower. 

She lets the water wash over her and her hands run up and down her body. Her nerves stand on end, every touch feels like electricity. She thinks about Lucy’s hands on her body, her body pressed tight against her. She can still feel Lucy’s grip around her wrist, the raw strength and power. And it hits her in her core and her knees begin to buckle. 

Alex feels her clit throbbing as the omega inside of her calls out. She runs her fingers between her slick folds and gasps. She bites her lip to stop from crying out. 

Alex reaches out for the shower knob to steady herself. Her jaw clenches as she bites her lip harder. _No. No. Don’t do this._ Alex tells herself even though her body wants it. Her fingers move painfully slow, teasing herself. _You’re still at the DEO. Stop_. Her rationality is quieted by the overwhelming thoughts of Lucy. She imagines that it’s Lucy’s fingers dancing between her folds right now.

It could be Lucy pressing behind her in the small stall fucking her as the hot water washes their sweat away. Alex grips the knob and twists it quickly. 

Her body seizes under the freezing water. Alex gasps loudly and curses at the cold water spraying her. Alex feels her hormones shocked as she regains her consciousness and it only helps lessen the throbbing between her legs just a little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think or if theres another trope you wanna see i can probably fit it in; it'll probably help me write lmao


	7. she's got this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR BRIEF ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> omg i swear it's not lucy jfc she would NEVER

Alex thinks she’s fine. She _feels_ fine aside from the gentle throbbing between her legs _just_ starting to subside. So she gets dressed quickly without drying her hair and gets ready to go home. 

Just as she puts her towel into her bag, she hears Brian’s voice in the locker room. 

“How are you feeling, Danvers?” he asks with a smirk on his lips. As he approaches her, Alex feels her skin crawl, all the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

She looks at him in confusion, but tries not to seem alert as she responds, “I’m fine, Chiu, what do you want?”

“I couldn’t help but notice you,” he says, moving beside her. “Seems like you’ve been a little _off_ your game.” Brian has been annoying before because he always feels the need to compete with her. This time, it seems a different. He wants something from her. 

“I’m not off my game,” Alex retorts. She zips her bag close and throws it over her shoulder. 

Suddenly, Brian’s arm comes up to block her way. He steps directly into her space. “I can _smell_ it, you know?” he growls between the two of them. 

Alex feels her heart pounding inside of her. Why is this happening? She scoffs and tries to move, but he grabs her waist. “You better let me go or I’ll break your arm,” she threatens, already grabbing his wrist. 

Usually he is a bit scared of her, like the other alphas are, not bothering to fight Alex. This time, it’s like he knows something she doesn’t. And he pushes her against the lockers, her backpack pressed against her back uncomfortably. 

“Brian, fuck off,” Alex threatens again with a bit of a growl.

“Oh, come on, you’re calling out,” he croons against her ear. “Everyone knows it. We can smell you from a mile away. You want us to smell you.”

Alex pushes him as hard as she can. It takes her a moment to realize that she smells it now too. There’s a thick musky haze of his scent that starts to permeate through her brain. **Alpha**. And her body relaxes even though she doesn’t want to. He pushes back harder that she drops her backpack this time. 

“Even your bite isn’t that bad,” he taunts as his hands fall onto her waist. “Come on, omega, let me help you out.”

“No, fuck you,” Alex tries to push back against him. It doesn’t work. She gets scared, she feels her whole body start to shake as she tries to maintain control of herself. She doesn’t want him. Despite her body reacting to his pheromones, she doesn’t want him. “If I was in heat, I don’t need your fucking help.”

Brian laughs as he tries to kiss her and Alex jerks her head aside that he ends up lips against her ear. “Are you sure you don't need my help, omega? You don't want me to fuck you?" Alex feels nauseous as he presses against her and she pushes back. "Or maybe it's because our SO already lay claim to you. Did Major Lane already fuck you?" Alex’s eyes widen at the thought of Lucy and she tries to shove him away. He just laughs, unrelenting. "I thought I recognized her scent on you. All over you at the bar. Here I thought you were some broken omega that didn't fuck alphas.”

Alex brings up her knee, but misses and he just laughs as he pushes against her. “Get off, Brian, what the fuck?” Brian just laughs and pushes against her even more.

Suddenly, Alex smells another alpha present and she looks over. Before Brian can even have a glance, he’s grabbed by his collar and slammed face against the locker with a loud thud. For a second, Alex thinks she hears the metal squeaking as it bends.

“What do you think you’re doing Chiu?” Lucy demands as she pins his arm behind him and holds him by the scruff of his neck. 

He yells out in pain. “Fuck! Nothing! Nothing!”

Lucy doesn’t believe him to Alex’s surprise and pushes him further against the lockers. She looks at Alex for an answer. 

Alex blushes because she doesn’t know how to put it. She’s never been in this serious of a situation before; sure there are times that some of the alphas make comments about her being an unmated omega, but none of them have ever gotten this physical with her. Part of her almost feels embarrassed to say in front of Lucy. 

Lucy frowns at Alex before turning her attention back to Brian. She whips him around like he’s nothing and slams him back into the lockers by his shoulders. 

Unconsciously, Alex steps behind Lucy, wanting to hide behind the display of strength and authority. 

“Chiu, what were you _doing_?” Lucy growls from deep inside her chest. It’s a primal sound unlike Alex has ever heard and it makes her tremble hearing it from Lucy.

Brian growls back, offended by being pinned by another alpha. He doesn’t answer though, knowing he could probably just sweep this under the rug. He looks to Alex, hiding behind Lucy and there’s a smirk on his lips. 

Lucy grabs him by his chin, fingers digging into his flesh. “ _Don’t_ _look_ _at her_ ,” she hisses. “I asked you a question. That means you answer to me.” She has him completely pinned and under her control. He stays quiet a moment too long and Lucy grabs him by the neck. “Go to my office. You’re not allowed to leave until we’ve resolved this.” She all but throws him out of the locker room. 

Alex follows behind Lucy as she watches Brian leave them to go to Lucy’s office. He throws her a look over his shoulder before going obediently. 

Lucy turns around and nearly bumps into Alex. Alex warms, realizing how close they suddenly are. The sweet alpha smell that Lucy exudes is more pronounced at their proximity. Her hands come up to grab Alex’s upper arms firmly, there’s a gentleness in the way she handles Alex that doesn’t alarm her. 

If anything, Alex feels extremely comforted by Lucy and releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Alex, what was he trying to do?” Lucy almost demands with a tightness in her voice.  

Alex rubs her forehead painfully. “He thinks I’m in heat,” she answers softly. “He wanted to--” There’s a dark look that crosses Lucy’s eyes and Alex get hear the low growl rumbling from Lucy. 

"Did you want him to?" Lucy grits out.

Alex balks and shakes her head immediately. "No! I don't want him. I don't--I'm not in heat. I'm not supposed to be--" She bites the urge to hug Lucy so she can feel the protective rumbling against her as much as she could use some comfort in that moment. “I’m _sorry_ , usually I deal with these assholes on my own.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Lucy declares, sounding harsh enough that Alex obediently nods. She realizes it and softens as best as she can; she rubs Alex’s arms soothingly. “I'm sorry. You're okay, everything is going to be fine. I want you to go to medbay to get checked out. It will also be far from Chiu while we talk to him.”

“We?” Alex asks quickly, wondering who else Lucy was bringing into the equation.

“J’onn and I,” Lucy answers, still trying to soothe her. She glances towards the exit and starts to move.

Alex instantly grabs at Lucy’s waist to stop her. “No, it’s fine,” she insists. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t want it to be a big deal.” Lucy stare hardens with Alex’s hands suddenly on her and she looks down at them. Alex feels warm with embarrassment enough but it doesn’t stop her. “I can take care of it myself. It’s really fine.”

Suddenly she feels Lucy’s warm hand cup the side of her neck, not aggressively, but firmly enough to get Alex to freeze and focus on her. “I am your superior officer, it is my duty to make sure you are protected and you are safe. Even if it’s from one of our own,” Lucy’s voice is gravelly and low. “I will do something about this.” 

They are so close to each other, chests almost pressing against each other. Alex is holding onto Lucy still and Lucy’s hand is still at her neck. In the back of her mind, Alex can feel Lucy’s hand on her waist as well and she wants to feel Lucy against her completely. Alex resist the temptation to press herself against Lucy, but Lucy’s thumb traces along her jawline until it touches just below her earlobe and fingers gently scratching her hairline. She lets out a sharp breath at the sudden touch as electricity shoots throughout her whole body. Her whole body tingles with crackling heat. She can start to feel her knees tremble and she keens into the touch with a moan. Alex leans in, she wants--

“I’m sorry,” Lucy says softly before letting Alex go completely. “I was just trying to calm you down.”

Alex feels her cheeks warm and she draws back slowly. “It’s okay,” she says softly. “Just wasn’t expecting it to work like that…” She takes an extra step back until they’re a modest distance from each other. 

There’s a small, controlled smile. “Go to medbay,” Lucy gently commands. “Get checked out and wait for us to come find you.” Alex swallows thickly and hesitates to move. Lucy notices and looks directly into Alex's eyes. “Do you trust me to take care of this?” 

Alex opens her mouth, but her words fail her. Lucy stares at her, completely calm and composed despite her aggression towards Brian just moments ago. In that moment, Alex doesn’t feel defensive. Lucy is going to take care of this and she means it. Lucy always looks out for the squads best interest. 

Alex concedes and nods. She grabs her backpack and leaves the locker room to go find Dr. October. She rubs her neck unconsciously where Lucy’s hand was for comfort. 


	8. all i want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> presented by dirty thoughts
> 
> goodnight :)

Alex has a problem. 

Heat. 

She can actually _feel_ her heat. While it isn’t as uncontrollable as it was when she wasn’t on suppressants, it bothers her that she can _feel_ it. Her hindbrain is releasing pheromones that make her mind hazy with thoughts of mating every other minute until her body quivers with a desire that overcomes her logic. She feels it deep in her bones no matter how much she tries to distract herself. 

It actually drives her crazy to be on leave until her heat cycle has abated. Per doctor’s orders.

\---

“Do you have a mate?” Dr. October asks.

Alex shakes her head. 

Dr. October writes it down in her report. “Do you have a long standing heat partner?”

Alex shakes her head again. She tries to look at her report as Dr. October checks something off. 

“When was the last time you bonded with someone?” 

Alex’s eyes go wide and she can feel the heat creep up her neck. “I’m sorry, is that relevant?” Dr. October raises an eyebrow curiously. She doesn’t have to answer for Alex to respond, “I haven’t bonded with anyone.” She can feel her cheeks start to warm. “I’ve had heat partners but I never bonded with any of them.” 

Dr. October has an indiscernible expression as doesn’t take that note down and clasps the chart in front of her. “Do you have any plans for a heat partner?” 

Now Alex really blushes as she looks down to the ground briefly before answering, “No ma’am. I don’t.” She takes a breath. “I’ve been getting by on my own with suppressants for awhile now.” 

Dr. October tilts her head briefly with curiosity again. Alex is expecting a lecture on getting a heat partner but the doctor goes on to her surprise, “That’s perfectly fine then.” She even smiles kindly at Alex, understanding. “If that’s the case, we will need to monitor your condition a little more closely since you are going into heat.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “That’s not possible. My heat cycle starts in two weeks.”

The older woman smiles. “Which is why we are going to monitor your condition.” She pats Alex on the shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

\---

Everything did not feel fine. Not when she was running out of things to distract herself with from shoving her hands between her legs and make herself come over and over. The worst part was that it wouldn’t be difficult to do so. It was easy for her to come. No, the worst part was that what made it easy-- _too easy_ \--were the thoughts of her superior officer.

\---

Lucy enters the exam room as Dr. October leaves, letting them know that she’ll be back in a few moments while she grabs a form. J’onn is in tow with a small smile on his face. 

Alex finds both of their presence soothing but she recognizes the sweet scent permeate the room slowly. It puts her at ease and relaxes her body once more. 

“We talked to Agent Chiu,” J’onn starts off, standing before her. Alex looks at J’onn when he says talked and there’s a small nod that lets Alex know that he doesn’t mean talk. “As of tomorrow, he will not be a member of the Alpha Tac-team. He will be put on probationary leave for two weeks and undergo basic field training until further notice.”

Alex’s mouth drops open in shock. 

Lucy steps beside J’onn and he gestures to her, “With Major Lane’s counsel, we find that decision to be fair and just. Do you have any objections?”

“To be honest, sir--and ma’am, that’s more than what I was expecting,” Alex admits, staring in awe. 

Lucy nods, her hands clasped behind her back like she’s standing at attention. “There will be no place for harassment on my team.” There’s a small smile on her lips to reassure Alex. “Thankfully, J’onn agrees with my decision.”

Alex can’t help but nod before looking down shyly at the ground. It takes her a moment to realize J’onn is there and she snaps her attention back to her director hoping he doesn’t notice. 

Alex rolls onto her stomach until her face is buried into her pillow, feeling the twisting inside as her heat occupies her body. Her body has been hot for the last couple of days, craving satisfaction. The cool air barely helpful as she lies naked in her bed. She can’t help thinking about Lucy. Not when Lucy, her Alpha-- _I can’t call her my alpha_ \--the Alpha of her squad, fulfills her role far better than Alex expects her to. 

She takes a deep breath in and all she can remember is the way Lucy smells. It’s been almost three days since the incident at the DEO and all Alex can think of is the way Lucy smells. There was no denying it, Lucy’s scent was overpowering and entrancing. No one else compares. She is sweet and floral, gentle in the way it hits Alex’s olfactory and warm as it shrouds her.

Lucy is smart, mind built for strategy and combat. How she even had time to go to law school is beyond Alex. It does nothing but surprise her when they do simulations how Lucy can correct their failures and strategize another solution. Alex just wants to uncover how much more Lucy’s brain contains.  

The coils in her stomach wrench even tighter, the pressure building at the thoughts of Lucy. Alex bites her lip as she buries her face into her pillow. She reaches blindly for one of the many pillows on her bed and she shoves it between her legs. A loud gasp escapes her lips as her clit comes into contact with the cool fabric of the pillow. She clenches her thighs around it and she grinds her hips down. The gentle firmness pushes back against her just enough.

Alex shivers as she continues to move against it. Her hands clench the sheets beneath her. She’s been teetering on the edge for what feels like forever and even as she grinds, it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. She wants to-- _needs_ to be filled. 

Her thoughts linger on Lucy. And she thinks, _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha._ The only alpha she’d want to take her is Lucy. Alex whimpers loudly at the thought of Lucy filling her with her knot. Her hand releases the sheet painfully and she drags them slowly down her body, brushing against her erect nipple before reaching her drenched folds. 

It feels wrong. So wrong. She shouldn’t be thinking about her superior officer like this. She shouldn’t be imagining Lucy fucking her, knotting her---Alex groans loudly as her mind crosses the thought of Lucy biting her. She pushes two fingers inside of her harshly and imagine it’s Lucy taking her, blunt nails pressing against her walls, and she pushes down harder against the pillow for friction. 

It can’t be wrong. Not when it feels this good. 

Alex hits her stride, finding the satisfaction buried underneath all of the frustration she’s been feeling. She plunges her fingers in and out, but it’s not enough. She wants to be stretched.

The scent comes pouring back into her memory once more. The sweet, calm pheromone fills her nose. Alex gasps louder as she pushes three fingers inside of her. _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy,_ her mind repeats in a mantra. The wetness pools embarrassingly between her thighs, the pillow between her legs growing damper. She doesn’t care. Her mind clings to the imagination that Lucy is there fucking her. 

Alex wants to feel her. She wants to feel Lucy all over her. Her other hand slowly comes up to her neck. She gently touches the same spot Lucy touched just days ago, fingers brushing her hairline before her nails scrape gently. She craves her touch, her firm yet gentle touch that instantly sends wildfire across her body as much as it calms her. Alex wants it. She wants Lucy.

Alex holds onto the thought of Lucy, wanting her for her own. Her hand grips the side of her neck, imagining Lucy’s hand doing it to her, holding her down as she fucks her into the bed. The thoughts begin to overwhelm her. She feels it start in her toes as it creeps up her spine before rippling throughout her body. For a brief moment, Alex hears the way Lucy says her name and the single thought alone pushes her over the edge into her orgasm. She cries out, unconsciously yelling Lucy’s name as her body succumbs to the euphoria and she shudders as her walls clench tightly around her fingers. 

There’s a small whimper that comes out of her ragged breathing when she comes down from her orgasm. A quiet thought whispers to her that traces back to Lucy as she falls asleep, heat satisfied for now. 


End file.
